She's Gone or when Freed gets heartbroken
by graystripemkc
Summary: Based off of cheesy musical scene from the swan princess, Freed gets his heart broken and Lucy, the rest of Thunder Legion, and Laxus try (key word try) to cheer him up, did I mention there's dramatics? All the dramatics I'm bored and wrote this at work...be kind please. RR


Context wise the reason for this, and the sudden reappearance of me writing, is that I have been working for ten hours straight with no break and I heard this song pop up on my youtube while I was waiting to close while reading a fanfiction about the Thunder God Tribe and thought of this. I think it may be sleep deprivation that have lead to this crack filled fic. So welcome! Be kind I'm literally writing this while trying to stuff a burger down my throat and go to bed...this will not be edited for grammar I may actually take this down not quite sure letting the muses take me on this one. Again be nice R&R if you feel like it...

Summary: Mainly this will be a one shot with Freed and Evergreen. I'm basing this off the musical number in the Swan Princess 3 She's Gone. If you haven't seen the movie one of the characters gets his heartbroken and he sings a song in a true cheesy animated musical fashion. Instead of Rogers and Uberta it will be between Freed and Ever...I will argue that I could see Freed being this dramatic...anywhos on with the crack oh there will be slight mention of Lalu!

* * *

It was a cold stormy night in Magnolia. In a cold dark room sat the Thunder God tribe and Lucy trying to console a heart broken Freed. Bickslow sat at one side of a big dining room table, next to Laxus and Evergreen on another. Lucy was currently trying to calm down a hysterical Freed.

"How could she do this to me!?" He wailed. "We were in love!" Laxus, Lucy, Bickslow looked sympathetically at Freed. We're all destined to get our hearts broken from love at some point it just happened later on in life for Freed than most people it seemed.

"It happens sometimes Freed, sometimes the people you fall in love with leave, I'm sure she had a good reason." Lucy said rubbing soothing circles on Freed's back.

"I know! Maybe I misunderstood her letter! Maybe there's a secret code in it!"

Bickslow hissed through his teeth, "I don't know about that man, the letter was pretty straight forward..." he trailed off as Freed shook off Lucy who stumbled backwards off her chair, reaching for the letter that his lover had left him.

"Jeez man don't push Lucy," Laxus said getting up to help his girlfriend. '_Man this sucks'_, Laxus could sympathize with Freed a little. If Lucy were to leave him...he shuddered at the thought, he wouldn't be any better. The problem was the great Thunder God could take down monsters, entire dark guilds with ease and not break a sweat. But emotional things...well before Lucy he strived in life to be as emotional as a rock. He did not do emotions let alone console other people who were emotional...which was odd because he was now dating Lucy...his thoughts trailed off when he heard Freed scream in frustration.

"Dear Pumpkin," he read aloud, "I hate you. Zelda" Freed threw his head down on the table the letter still crumpled up in his hands.

Lucy winced and looked to Laxus for guidance, Laxus was scowling his eyes were filled with hatred..._'I'm going to kill this woman'_ he thought for hurting the man he considered like a brother. He was very pissed about this situation if he thought bringing back this girl's spine after he ripped it out of her would make Freed happy and mend his heart he would do it...something told him though that Freed wouldn't want him to do that. So he kept his mouth shut, too angry to really speak.

Evergreen was fanning herself, her eyebrow was cocked and behind her fan she was smirking. "Looks like nothing was wrong with her ankle at all." Thinking about yesterday's events when her and Zelda all but got into a cat fight trying to get her to leave.

Bickslow glared at her.

"What? I never liked her and I won't pretend to be sad that she's gone, but I am sad that Freed is upset." Bickslow continued glaring at her. _'This so isn't time for snide remarks like that'_ he thought. Evergreen huffed at him. "She was only in town for a matter of THREE weeks. I never once liked her. She was too gaudy and self absorbed for my liking."

At this Laxus rolled his eyes and put his arms around Lucy's waist bringing her close to him. While he too also didn't like Zelda from when he first met her she made Freed happy so he didn't say anything about it to Freed. She was a proper and dignified lady as Freed put it. She would converse with him about books, philosophy, science, history, you name it. She kept him entertained for hours intellectually. So why didn't he liked her? It was weird and probably pathetic considering just how happy she made Freed in the short time she was here...She just had this weird aura around her. Maybe it was her voice too? It was shrilly to his ears. To Freed though, it sounded like an angel was speaking to him, not Laxus though. Or was it the way she clung to Freed and constantly praised him for the stupidest of things like opening a pickle jar...really he couldn't say why he didn't like her before she was just too suspicious for his liking. He buried his nose into Lucy's hair, her scent calming him.

Zelda had came into town weeks ago, Evergreen had been trying convince Freed to be her partner for the the talent show that Fairy Tail was having.

\- Flashback-

_They had been walking back to Magnolia through the Eastern forest coming back from a mission. _

_"The tango!? That's the most difficult dance to do!"_

_"You're only wanting to do this to make Elfman jealous-" Bickslow was cut off because Evergreen was hitting him repeatedly with her fan. _

_"I'm not trying to make him jealous!" She huffed thinking darkly about when she had asked him he said he couldn't because it wouldn't be manly to back out of the act he already agreed to be a part of. She shook her head and huffed once more. 'Who the hell did he agree to be in act with' she thought._

_"Freed! You WILL help me WIN this talent show!" She screeched. _

_"God Ever keep it down I can hear you over my sound pods and they are at full volume." Laxus bellowed from up front. 'God why didn't I just stay in bed with Blondie this morning' he thought his thoughts drifting back to memories from the night before..._

_"Oh no ma'am! A waltz, maybe a nice foxtrot perhaps but I've hung up my dancing shoes since I left my old life." And that was true, Freed being from a similar background like Lucy had learned all of societies high class and sophsticated dances. He was known as a very good dancer, one who was able to convey passion especially with a dance like the tango. But he hadn't danced in years not counting Tenrou. "But the tango no ma'am."_

_Evergreen looked dejected only for a moment before she smiled mischeviously, she brought her fan to her face. "Of course not how silly of me, to think you of all people could do the tango still..." Freed who had been walking ahead of her stopped and looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Bickslow stopped and looked between the two knowing where this would be going decided to run ahead and tap on their boss's shoulder. _

_"Tch, what are you-" he started turning around but growled at what he saw, Freed looking like he swallowed a lemon while Ever was looking triumphant. _

_"Well I didn't say I couldn't do it!" Freed said once he was able to finally speak. He was angry that Ever would imply that. She was trying to goad him he knew it but she wasn't going to win!_

_Evergreen's face became one of great sadness as she hid behind her fan, "We must face the facts Freed, every dancer must, that they will grow old and stiff."_

_Freed's face became red, "I'm not THAT old!" _

_"No! Freed don't fight it!" She raised her fan to hide her smirk as she prepared to go for the kill, "You have the timing of a busted clock!"_

_Bickslow babies gasped, "BUSTED CLOCK! BUSTED CLOCK! BUSTED CLOCK!" Bickslow and Laxus just widened their eyes waiting to see what Freed was going to do..._

_"You used to move with such grace...but now..."_

_"I STILL COULD!"_

_"You must give in!" Ever pleaded shutting her fan, " admit it, YOU"RE ALL WASHED UP!" _

_This time it was Bicsklow and Laxus who gasped. _

_"Washed up!? ME!?"_

_"YOU"LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO THE TANGO AGAIN!"_

_"Is that so," Freed seethed, "Laxus! Would you please!?"_

_Laxus nodded and unplugged his headphones and started a song for them to tango to. Freed grabbed Ever and they began to tango, it was beautiful they moved with grace and style around the clearing they had been standing in. Evergreen was cackling as Freed spun her around, "how's that for washed up senorita!?" Freed exclaimed spinning her so fast that she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Normally she would have screamed and cursed him out for something like that but she was too happy to do that! 'Eat your heart out Elfman, I'm winning this for sure!" She cackled. _

_Laxus and Bickslow took steps backward away from the cackling Evergreen. It was that moment they had heard a scream. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" _

_"HELP!"_

_They quickly ran over to the seemingly blonde girl in distress wearing a long red and yellow dress with a black corset. She had heavy blue eyeshadow that actually took away from her very pretty turquoise green colored eyes and red lipstick. Her nose was very pointy and she had high cheekbones she was very thin and bony. A giant bat was swooping down at her. _

_"I'll help you madam!" Freed said stoically as he got his sword and hitting the bat with it with the sheathed part and bat went flying off somewhere in the trees._

_"Now, now, madam I hope you're alright." Freed said taking off his jacket to put it on her shoulders. _

_"I'm alright," she said with an accent Laxus couldn't at the time (and still couldn't if he was being honest) "now that you're here." She said softly. She looked up at Freed like he destroyed a dragon and not shooed away a bat in front of her. Laxus's eyes narrowed who was this woman, something didn't feel right about this. She had a weird aura coming from her something that nearly choked his own senses but he couldn't sense any magic off of her and she didn't smell like she came from anywhere near here. She smelled honestly like decaying plants and stale air. Freed was stuttering around and blushing like a goddamn school boy. Bickslow and Evergreen exchanged confused looks with him. _

_"You were so brave and strong," she cooed trailing her fingers up and down his chest. Freed blushed turning the color of Erza's hair and giggled. Yes. Giggled. "And handsome. You're hair is so long and silky. I'm Zelda by the way."_

_"Where are you from Zelda?" Freed giggled again. Bickslow looked kinda sick, while Evergreen just looked angry. _

_'Get your shit together if you're going to try and flirt Freed,' Laxus thought rolling his eyes in slight amusement at his comrade despite everything. _

_"Cthol Mishrak"_

_"Cthol Mishrak, Never heard of it," the Fairy Tail mages said flatly except for Freed who said it just confused. _

_"It's very far away, very far north," she cooed snuggling into Freed's jacket. _

_She looked away a look of fear crossed her face, "I ran from a evil king. Who kept me prisoner in a castle. He forced me to play the accordian for him for hours...ALL day long." She cried. _

_"The accordian?" Bickslow whispered. "Are high class people that...weird?"_

_Laxus shrugged, "Lucy once told me there was a aristocratic lady she met at parties, she apparently would bathe in the blood of her servants because she was convinced it made her skin firmer and kept her beauty..." he whispered. _

_Evergreen and Bickslow whipped their heads to stare at Laxus in shock._

_"Just saying it's possible there maybe an accordian crazed king."_

_The sound of Freed's voice distracted their bizarre conversation..."You can come back with us!"_

_"WHAT!?" The other three shouted. Zelda and Freed jumped, "well Laxus-sama she has nowhere to go since she ran away the least we can do is help her get set up here in Magnolia."_

* * *

And that's where all this started. Zelda was strange to say the least she would always be muttering to herself as if talking to someone when she thought no one was around, her moods would flip faster than Mira Jane's and that was saying something. Laxus would have chalked it up to personal quirks of her character but a couple of times he caught her what appeared to be sneaking around trying to look into his or his grandfather's office. It was all strange to him and suspicious but when asked why she was up on the second floor she would say she was looking for her "pumpkin" and assumed he would be with him in his office or in his grandfathers. It was strange but nothing he could accuse her of doing wrong persay.

"That's hilarious coming from you considering you are also vain and self absorbed." Laxus said shaking his head of his thoughts, picking his head up off of Lucy's head.

"Oh the pain!" Freed wailed I can still remember her wonderful smell!"

"Of what eau de stale air and moldy shrubbery," Evergreen said in an off handed manner.

"It was you!" Freed screamed slamming his hands down on the table. "You sent her," pointing at Evergreen, "back to that accordian loving crazed king!" He accused. His eyes like daggers on Evergreen.

"I did not!" She gasped, she loathed the woman but not even she would send someone back to some accordian crazed lunatic...'I would have turned them to stone first give me some credit Freed...'

"Yes! It makes sense! You made her feel unwelcomed here so she hated me for not standing up for her like a true gentleman and left me! You were jealous that my love life was going well unlike yours with Elfman!"

"Freed!"

"You monster! You-y-you wolf inn fairy rakish clothing!"

Everyone gasped. "Whoa man that's taking it too far!" Bickslow said coming to Ever's defense.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched so loudly it hurt Laxus's sensitive ears. "How dare you say those things I am the Queen of the Fairies!" She said reaching out to grab him by his shirt. "I always act with dignity," she hissed. "NOW! You shape up OR I'll POP YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD!" She screamed throwing him to the ground. Freed just continued to cry, he couldn't seem to stop.

I-I'm sorry Ever and Lucy-sama as well."

"Awwww Freed honey it's ok!" Lucy said tearing out from Laxus's arms and hugging Freed. "We've all had our hearts broken from being in love at some point or another."

"I haven't," Laxus said. Lucy glared at him, "You don't count since you had the emotions of a rock from what I know of since you were 11 till you were 25 and I'm your first girlfriend!"

"Touche," was all he said.

"Look on the brightside man," Bickslow stated, "this is part of growing up and a HUGE step for you in life."

"I'm not some teenage boy Bickslow," Freed seethed.

"Really? Cause last time I checked you discovered puberty on Tenrou." Bickslow smiled sticking his tongue out. This caused Laxus to be confused, "What happened on Tenrou? Besides us getting stuck there for 7 years." Lucy giggled which caused Laxus to turn to her and raise an eyebrow. "NOTHING!" Freed said a little too quickly before Laxus could say anything else Evergreen cut him off.

"Another brightside to this! We can rehearse without distractions!"

"REHEARSE!" Freed screamed. "I don't want to rehearse! I feel like dying not dancing!" Freed exclaimed.

"Whoa man! Don't you think you're being a tad over dramatic now...dying?" Bickslow said. "_Dying! Dying! Dying!" _His babies chanted after the seith mage.

"It's Freed he's always dramatic remember when he cut his hair because Laxus was kicked out of the guild," Evergreen muttered darkly eyeing the man with a look of pity and disgust. Don't get her wrong her heart ached for her best friend. Having your heartbroken was never fun but Freed's flair for the dramatics more often than not drove her nuts. He was almost more of girl than she was.

"Wait...he cut his hair because I got kicked out?" Said Laxus shocked, processing this bit of information along with the fact that Freed had something happened to him on Tenrou and Lucy he was sure was a part of it...he would have to ask her about this later. His thoughts were broken when Lucy smacked him on his shoulder at his last remark.

"Ouch! What the-Ouch Lady what the-"

"Don't curse! Keep trying to curse and I'll smack you again! Also..." her voice dropped to a whisper now, "we don't talk about that also..Freed with short hair.." She shuddered at the memory. Laxus nodded, somehow his best friend without his signature hair style was just hard to think about.

"Besides maybe it's good he's doing...," with her hands to gestured to Freed, "this."

"This," Laxus said gesturing to Freed, "isn't good, trust me when Freed gets dramatic it goes to epic proportions." He said flatly crossing his arms over his well defined chest. Evergreen and Bickslow nodded solemnly.

"Oh! It can't be that bad!" Lucy argued, going to sit by Freed. "Freed honey let it all out, tell us how you really feel. No one will interrupt or stop you," she said sympathetically putting her arm around him.

"She's gone!"

Freed suddenly exclaimed startling everyone as he slammed his fist down on the table he was sitting at. He got up and stalked over to a small cabinet and as if to prove a point he picked up a vase. Everyone in the room held their breath not sure what the rune mage was going to do, but ready to go on the offensive if it was a destructive rampage.

Freed looked into the vase, "she's gone!" He screamed as he threw the vase, Bickslow barely had enough time to dive on the ground to catch it. "_Nice catch! Nice catch! Nice catch!" _His babies chanted. Bickslow smiled at his babies before looking at Freed, "what the hell man-"

_'We should honestly be practicing for the talent show' _Evergreen thought again miserably.

"She's gone!" He screamed again, this time pulling a drawer out from a nearby end table and dropping it to the floor. Laxus raised his eyebrow at his best friend, 'was now the time to intervene' he wondered.

"She's gone!" He wailed as he got up and walked towards the window and pulled the drapes down from the rod that they hung on. Looking out the window as if the weather seemed to be sharing his mood the clouds rolled over the moon and the stars, causing them to be out of view. Freed sobbed loudly "and with her the sun and the moon and stars have vanished from sight!"

Laxus and Lucy stared at one another not quite sure what to do. Lucy was a little lost for words she clearly wasn't expecting this much in the dramatics department. Bickslow was looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Evergreen just wanted to smack him with her fan repeatedly. She would have done that but she was afraid that his thick skull would break her fan. When Mavis cried Laxus took her to a amusement park, he somehow didn't think he could get away with that with Freed. "Let him just pour his heart out guys" Lucy said walking over and rubbing Freed's back trying to calm him down. "We won't stop you say, what you're feeling."

"There'll never again be a sunrise for me!" Freed screamed as he threw himself out of the window holding onto the window sill, looking outside wildly as if searching for her. Looking for her long golden hair hanging like pigtails in braids on the sides of her head, her red lips, her green eyes that looked deep into his soul. He could see her clearly, her high and well defined cheekbones, her thick long lashes and long pointy nose. He screamed again in anguish. "Because she was my light! No laughter will ever escape from my lips!" He climbed up on top of the window sill.

"Okay! Now we intervene!" Lucy screamed as everyone lunged forward trying to pull Freed back into the room and off the ledge. Freed lost in his own world didn't pay attention, "I'll never again sing a song! For the light and love of my life was Zelda and now, she's gone!" Ever, who had reached him first pulled him back into the room by the back of the collar on his jacket.

"How pathetic Freed!" She muttered more disgusted than she had ever been in her life. She pulled on his coat so hard they fell backwards. Causing them to land with Freed sitting on top of her. "Woah, she's gone and with her the greatest love the world has ever known," he stated getting up off of Evergreen and walking away. Bickslow and Laxus quickly ran over to help the fairy mage up. Lucy sighed...'maybe the other three were right' she grimaced.

As Evergreen was standing up she gasped causing all eyes to turn back on Freed as he picked up a knife and threw his head back. "I have suffered a dagger right to the heart," he sung as he plunged the knife down, Evergreen threw herself at Freed from behind wrestling with him to get it away from him. She may be annoyed with his antics but she wasn't going to let him die. "And lies as cold as stone." He sung plunging it down into the table. Ever was stunned, 'did he just stab his own table?'

"The passion of Romeo and Juliet; Josephine and Napoleon," he sung wrapping his arm around Ever, "Should have bowed to love of Freed and Zelda, but now" he sung letting go of Evergreen who was still shocked, fell to the ground, "she's gone!"

The others leaned over the table to make sure she was ok, "get a grip Freed! You're making me nauseous!" She said.

"Save your words of encouragement!" He sung walking over to another vase filled with flowers, crushing a rose in his hand, "nothing can bring me cheer!" He took the rest of the flowers out and dumped out the water, tossing the vase behind him. Thankfully Lucy caught it before it shattered, holding the flowers Freed fell backwards onto his back.  
"Take away all my life support and bury me right here!"

"IF I DIDN'T NEED A PARTNER I SWEAR I WOULD!" Ever screamed again making a fist.

"Now little darling," Freed said looking up at the ceiling, "won't you please come home and heal this broken heart! 'Cause your muffin man, he just can't stand the pain with you apart!

"Muffin man?" Laxus questioned silently.

"For the reason the world turned was Zelda! No other love in history held her..." Evergreen finally lost it pulling him up by his shirt. "It was unexcelled-ah!" Ever threw him against a nearby wall.

"Freed this is your best friend and partner speaking," she said walking over to his crumpled figure on the floor. "Gain conciousness and remain that way TILL I WIN THIS DAMN TALENT SHOW AND GET A DAMN GRIP! I am your best friend! You will get over this, this woman she's trash for leaving a great guy like you! So are you going to get up and move on or will you just wallow!?"

"My Muffin-"

"You're muffin is history!" She shouted. "Look we all have had our hearts broken in this room, Lucy and I could go on and on about failed dates and seemingly nice men who turned out to perves and scumbags."

"Oooo girl amen to that," Lucy nodded. Laxus raised his eyebrow at this and filed that away to ask her about for another time.

"I maybe vain and selfish and self absorbed but let me tell you something Freed Justine you are a wonderful man, that goes for you too Bickslow! We all care about you so screw that damn woman, you have us! And doing this and throwing vases and accusing us of getting rid of her is not going to help with the fact she's gone. You need to continue on with life. You knew her for only THREE WEEKS. Do things to get your mind off her, the pain WILL go away eventually. And you'll see you're better off without her."

The others nodded.

"What you need is a break up night!"

"A break up night?" He questioned.

"Yes! That's perfect! We can watch failed romance movies like Gone with the Wind!" Lucy said excitedly.

Ever nodded, "we'll eat junk food and tons of ice cream and pizza!"

"That just sounds like a girls night though," Bickslow said confused.

"No. Girl's Night we watch rom coms and romances. Break Up nights we watch anti love movies to wallow in the pain knowing it's happen to someone else!"

"That doesn't sound like that's healthy.

Evergreen and Lucy dismissed Bickslow last comment and began to drag Freed out of his dining room. "Come on!"

* * *

Freed had to admit, watching all these anti love movies kinda helped, they reminded him of Zelda but his friends helped him through. Everyone had passed out on different parts of his living room. Laxus and Lucy were snuggled up on a chair and Bickslow was curled up in a massive pile of pillows and blankets made of Aries wool. Freed sighed looking at the chaos and half smiled. Evergreen who had been curled up on one side of the couch yawned and scooted over to him.

"Feeling better?" She whispered. Freed nodded slowly. Evergreen sighed it was to be expected.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? He asked.

"About you being a great guy?" He nodded in response. "Of course I did," she said laying her head on his shoulder hugging him from the side. "You know if it would help, I'll have Laxus track her down and Bicks control him long enough so he doesn't kill her, and I'll turn her to stone. Forcing her to stay here." Freed laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Elfman it was out of line."

"No you are partially right, we haven't been doing well. We have been fighting again, and when I asked him to do the talent show with me he said he agreed to be in another act. It made me crazy. I should be apologizing for suggesting we rehearse when you're heart broken."

"Well I'm sure you haven't been a saint," Ever stiffened, "BUT he would be crazy to not dance with you, you're quite good." He smiled. Ever laughed. "We'll for sure win though that trophy is as good as ours. And Ever-"

"Yes?"

"He would be crazy to leave you by the way, NO woman would be able to put up with him like you do."

Evergreen smiled covering a blanket over top of them as she returned to the other side of the couch. "Night Freed."

"Night Evergreen."


End file.
